


In My Future All I See is You

by Jeniouis



Series: Simply Stony [4]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Denial, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony went to college to become an architect, he started volunteering at the hospital so that he could have a buffer on his résumé. He never thought a certain blonde terminally ill teenager would capture his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Future All I See is You

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything like this so I hope it's good.
> 
> Wonderfully beta'd by [Mystery_Penman](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Penman/profile)
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Hey kiddo, how's it going?" Tony's asked as he walked into Steve's hospital room. The teenager beamed when he saw Tony.

"It's going great! I'm feeling a lot better today!" Steve said as he sat up. "Did you bring some more of your blueprints?"

Tony smiled, "I sure did." He said as he handed the rolled up blueprints he had under his arm to Steve. The blonde took the rolls and opened them, becoming completely enthralled by his designs.

"This stuff is amazing! I wish I could do this one day!" Steve said, and Tony's heart clenched with sadness as he was hit with the cold, hard truth once again.

"You just might kiddo. You never know." Tony said hopefully. Steve looked up at him and smiled.

"I just might." He said, playing along with Tony even though they both knew the reality. Tony looked at Steve's small, fragile, bony frame. It was amazing that the kid made it to seventeen, his breathing was becoming sharper now; his chest heaving like it was a fight just to inhale and exhale.

"You look fantastic today. Did you spruce up?" Tony asked, changing the subject because he just didn't want to face fate.

Steve blushed, "Well, I tried. I combed my hair. There's not much that I can do from this hospital room though."

"Nonsense, you look great. Here, let me take a picture of you." Tony said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up the camera app.

"Oh, Tony, I don't look that nice." Steve said, a faint red still tinting his cheeks but he didn't protest as Tony sat beside him on the medical bed and snapped a picture of the two of them, probably knowing the real reason why Tony wanted a picture of him.

"You are very handsome, Steven Grant Rogers." Tony said and Steve ducked his head shyly.

"You know you’re the only person who's ever told me that...just made me think about all the things I won't experience." Steve said, his smile wavering. Tony sighed sadly.

"Might not experience." Tony said hopefully and Steve looked at him, giving him a sad smile. Their eyes met before Steve leaned up and kissed Tony. It was sweet and chaste but lingering.

It was the best kiss Tony had ever experienced in his life and he quickly snapped a picture of it.

Steve laughed, "You know that was my first kiss." Steve said softy, the unspoken 'and it might be my last' lingering in the air.

Tony kissed him again making it just as sweet and lingering as before.

"But it wasn't your last." Tony said when he pulled away. Steve smiled.

"That's why I kissed you Tony. You've been there for me for these past two years and I wish I could be able to repay for that." Steve said and Tony smiled and hugged him.

"Well, who knows? You just might be able to one day." Tony said hopefully, he was always so hopeful. He didn't want to face the facts.

Steve smiled sadly, "I just might." He agreed, knowing that's what Tony needed to hear.

~

Tony stared at the empty hospital bed. He stared at it, trying to see something he knew he wouldn't see; trying to hear someone he knew he wouldn't hear. He knew it wasn't any use but he sat there and stared at the empty bed, hoping that maybe if he just looked and believed long enough maybe Steve would just suddenly appear.

Tony sat there all day. The nurses let him; they knew how close he had gotten to Steve.

But even they couldn't let him just sit here for forever, hoping for the impossible.

Tony was still in a hopeful daze when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Sir, we have someone we need to put in this room." The nurse said gently. "But I am so sorry for your loss. He must have meant a lot to you."

Tony nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Yeah, he was all I had." Tony whispered as he rose to his feet. The nurse gave him a sympathetic smile as he walked out.

He was heading down the hall when his phone fell out of his pocket, which was strange because his pockets were deep but he didn't think too much of it until he picked it up. His phone had been off because he couldn't have it on in the hospital, but there on the screen was the photo Tony took of himself and Steve, their lips softly touching.

Tony smiled looking up, "Yeah, I love you too, Steve."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
